


The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Superheroes in Love

by badndngirl



Category: DCU, Marvel, She-Hulk, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badndngirl/pseuds/badndngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Prince and Jennifer Walters, aka Wonder Woman and She-Hulk, are just gals being pals. By which I mean they are madly in love. In chapter 1, they go out to a bar to celebrate their six month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Superheroes in Love

Diana Prince flopped down on the couch. Between manning several rescue efforts after a string of earthquakes struck North America and attending several fruitless diplomatic lunches, it had been a long and exhausting week. But now it was Friday night, and she was ready to settle in for a long weekend of wearing pajamas, eating ice cream and rewatching Grey’s Anatomy.  
By the time She Hulk’s keys rattled in the door of their shared apartment, the woman the rest of the world knew as Wonder Woman was ranting at their television screen.  
“What the hell, Derek? You can’t get back together with Addison and then keep seeing Meredith. What the eff is so McDreamy about this guy??” she asked.  
Jennifer Walters, also called She Hulk, stood behind the couch and leaned over to give her a hug. “Hi sweetheart,” she said. They kissed. “Did you get sucked into Shondaland again?”  
Diana smiled, the Oreo crumbs in her teeth telling the story of the pint of cookies and cream she’d already inhaled. “I love Shondaland. I’ve decided I’m staying in Shondaland all weekend.”  
“Oh, no you’re not.”  
“Oh, yes I am. If there’s not an international incident involving Themyscira or some kind of Justice League emergency, I’m staying in Shondaland ‘til they turn the lights out.”  
Jennifer pouted. “Diana. It’s our anniversary.”  
Diana’s eyes widened.  
“I mean, I know six months isn’t very long, but I was really hoping we could celebrate…”  
Diana sprung off the couch and embraced her. “Oh my god, honey, I’m so sorry! It’s just with everything that’s happened this week… “  
“I know,” Jennifer said, resting her chin on top of her head. “It’s hard to keep track of dates when you’re busy saving the world.”  
“Oh, Jennifer. You’re my world. I’m just an ass,” Diana said, squeezing her affectionately.  
Jennifer giggled, in spite of herself. “I’ll never get used to hearing you curse. It’s like hearing the president curse. Or a nun.”  
“I really am sorry about forgetting.”  
“Why don’t you set a reminder on your phone? That’s how I remember things.”  
Diana looked at her quizzically. “You can do that?”  
Jennifer sighed, and threw her hands in the air, as if giving up. “I still can’t believe the most powerful woman in the world doesn’t know how to use her cell phone.”  
“I’m getting better! Today I learned how to change the ringtones.”  
“Oh, well then. I stand corrected. You’re a tech expert.”  
“What would you like to do to celebrate our anniversary?” Diana said. “I feel awful about forgetting. Let me make it up to you.”  
The six foot seven, emerald beauty smiled. “You want to make it up to me?”  
“Very much.”  
“Does that mean I can make you leave the house for once?”  
“I leave the house all the time!”  
“You leave the house for work. You never leave the house for play.”  
“It still counts.”  
“I know it’s not your favorite thing, honey. I really do. But I’m dying to go out and let my hair down. It’s been so long. Do you think that you could indulge me just this once? For our anniversary?  
Jennifer managed to look coy and adorable, while towering over Diana in height. Besides, it’s not as if she could say, “let me make it up to you” and then be a spoilsport. She gave in.  
“Whatever you want, sweetheart. Where do you want to go?”  
Jennifer grinned. “I wanna go to The Wreck Room.”  
Diana stifled a sigh. Of course she wanted to go there. It was where all their contemporaries went. “Alright,” she said. “Let me get dressed and then we’ll go.” Diana stood on her tip toes and gave Jennifer a peck on the lips.  
“Me too,” Jennifer said. “I want to get out of these work clothes.”  
When she reappeared, Jennifer had changed out of her business suit into a short, low-cut, silver bandage dress. Diana, on the other hand, emerged in a red floor length gown.  
“Oh, honey,” She Hulk said, shaking her head good-naturedly.  
“What? I thought you liked this dress.”  
“I do! I love that dress. But you wore that to the President’s inauguration. We’re just going to a bar.”  
Diana harrumphed and went to change. She came back in jeans and a tank top. As soon as she saw She Hulk’s face, she knew she had gotten it wrong again.  
“What? I thought… casual.”  
“Well yeah, less casual than the inaugural ball. But it’s still our anniversary,” Jennifer said, taking Diana by the hand and walking to her closet. “Come on, the sexiest woman alive must have something she could wear out to a club.”  
Jennifer stood in Diana’s walk-in closet, actually examining her girlfriend’s wardrobe for the first time.  
“Wow. You have a lot of sheath dresses,” she said.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Diana asked.  
“Nothing! It’s just…” Jennifer scanned rows of black, gray and navy blue garments. “These clothes don’t really scream ‘fun,’ you know?”  
“That’s because they’re not supposed to scream ‘fun.’ They’re supposed to say, ‘take me seriously’ in a very calm voice.”  
“How about we look in my closet for something that’ll fit you?”  
Wonder Woman eyed her massive girlfriend’s frame skeptically. “You’re over six inches taller than me.”  
“I wear a lot of stretchy stuff. Come on, I bet we can find something.”  
Jennifer’s closet was an entirely different animal. Where Diana’s shoes were organized neatly in a row, Jennifer’s were scattered haphazardly all over the floor. Dresses hung awkwardly where they had nearly slipped off their hangers. Jennifer dove in and began tossing things about.  
“How do you find anything?” asked Diana.  
“Don’t’ start,” she replied, riffling through hangers and sorting through the lumps of clothes on the ground. “Oh! Here,” she said, holding out something hot pink with sparkles. “Try this.”  
Diana emerged in a hot pink bandage dress that was covered in sequins. It was just long enough to cover her ass, as long as she was standing, and had a cleavage window between her breasts. Jennifer’s eyes sparkled. “YES,” she said.  
“No,” Diana replied.  
“But baby, you look so hot.”  
“Honey, I can’t go to The Wreck Room looking like this. It’s full of colleagues of mine, underlings, former nemeses. Tabloid journalists on the superhero circuit. I can’t have them seeing me like this. It could erode their respect for me.”  
She Hulk frowned. “Oh come on, Diana, I go out like that all the time! People still respect me.”  
Diana smiled and shook her head. “I know sweetheart. But my public persona comes with a lot of pressure. I either have to be Wonder Woman, role model to girls and women everywhere, or the delegate of Themyscira, where I’m on the stage of international politics. I don’t want to appear in front of a council of world leaders and feel like I have to explain how a paparazzo got a panty shot of me while I was out on the town with my girlfriend.”  
“They can’t get a panty shot if you’re not wearing panties.”  
“Jennifer!”  
“All right, all right. We’ll compromise.” She went back to her closet and rummaged around for another moment, before handing Diana another garment. “You can wear this with those jeans you had on earlier. Then you’ll be sexy, but covered, and nobody’s getting any panty shots. Except me, maybe. Later on,” she said with a wink.  
***  
Conversations halted as they entered the club. Diana felt self-conscious in the backless halter that Jennifer had dressed her in. “See?” she said, as she felt the stares. “It’s too much.”  
“They’re not staring because of the way you’re dressed,” Jennifer said, rolling her eyes. “They’re staring because you’re here at all.”  
“Hey She-Hulk!” Renee Montoya, one of Gotham’s finest, called them over to her seat at the bar. Her eyes widened with reverence when she saw Wonder Woman. “Oh my god,” she said, turning to Jennifer and giving her a playful slap on the arm. “How’d you get her to come out?”  
“Guilt,” She Hulk said, half-jokingly. “It’s the only thing stronger than that lasso.”  
“Hey ladies.” Monica Rambeau, aka Spectrum, returned from the bathroom and sat down at the bar next to Renee. “Diana? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I forgot our anniversary” she said sheepishly.  
“NO,” Monica said, with a force and volume that suggested she might have been a couple of drinks in already.  
“Yes. This is my penance.”  
“Oh you haven’t even begun to do penance, sweetheart,” She Hulk teased. “I haven’t even told you that it’s karaoke night.”  
Diana’s attempt at keeping a poker face must have failed spectacularly, because Renee and Monica both burst out laughing. Diana waved over the bartender.  
“Sir? I’m going to need a drink. Probably several drinks.”  
“Certainly ma’am,” he replied. “Street level, Enhanced, or Titan?”  
“What?”  
“They have different strengths for their cocktails,” said Monica. “Street level is for people with no superpowers, like Renee. Enhanced is for people like me, or Steve Rogers, a lot of the X-Men. And Titan, well. That’s for people like you, Superman, Thor...”  
“And that way you don’t have to drink twenty beers just to feel buzzed,” Renee said.  
“That’s genius,” Wonder Woman said, suitably impressed. “Titan,” she said to the bartender.  
Diana got her drink and looked at Jennifer.  
“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes,” Jennifer replied. “Puppy dog eyes can’t save you now.”  
“Don’t make me sing,” Diana begged. “I’m out at a bar, I’m drinking, I’m not even wearing a bra,” she said, lowering her voice for the last part. “Don’t make me sing too.”  
“You just need to drink until you don’t mind so much,” Jennifer replied, waving the bartender over again. “But stop before you throw up.”  
Diana drank while Renee belted her way through “Bad Reputation” by Joan Jett, but her mood only worsened. By the time Monica sang “No Scrubs” by TLC she was sulking, and she felt dangerously close to ruining their entire evening when she spotted a lifeline.  
“Ororo!” she yelled. Storm’s eyes searched the crowd; she smiled when they landed on Diana. She came over to their spot at the bar. “Wonder Woman at The Wreck Room. Do mine eyes deceive me?”  
“I wish,” she said without thinking. Thankfully Jennifer was busy chatting with Renee and didn’t notice.  
Storm sat down next to her and ordered a drink. “Bad night?” she asked.  
“It shouldn’t be,” Diana said. “It’s me and Jennifer’s anniversary.”  
“Oh, congratulations.”  
“But I FORGOT, so I came to the bar to make it up to her, because that’s what she wanted, but all I can think about is how I’d rather be home watching Netflix in my pajamas.”  
“Well, don’t focus on that. Focus on other things.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean try not to think about your comfy pajamas and your favorite shows. They’ll still be there for you later. And try not to think about how uncomfortable you feel. Just think about your woman and how much you love her.”  
Diana sighed.  
“I’m serious,” Ororo said. “Look at her right now.”  
Diana turned her head. Jennifer had started playing a game of pool with Monica and Renee. She was laughing and calling her first shot. She was lighthearted and sexy and strong all at once. “She’s beautiful,” she said. “She’s everything.” Then Diana sighed.  
“You know what, Storm? Sometimes I feel like the world gets the best pieces of me and then I don’t have anything left for the people I love the most.”  
“I know what you mean,” Ororo said. “I feel that way too sometimes. But when we’re old and lonely and the world has turned their backs on us – and they will, eventually – we deserve someone to come home to. Make sure you take care of yours. She’ll take care of you too.”  
Just then the DJ announced Ororo’s turn up at the microphone. She winked at Diana before striding up to the stage and delivering a soulful rendition of “The Sweetest Taboo” by Sade. Diana listened, relatively intoxicated by this point, and watched Jennifer continue to play her game. She still felt guilty about not being more engaged, more fun. Why couldn’t she just be fun, like a normal person? _Oh come on_ , Diana thought to herself. _When did I ever have a chance at being a normal person? I let altruism, and my ego, lead me to a foreign land, and then I complain that I don’t fit in there._  
But she had met Jennifer here. Jennifer whose tall build and muscular frame were so extreme in this world that they called her She-Hulk, but who reminded Diana of the Amazonian sisters she’d left back home. Jennifer, who was always showing her that it was still possible to be strong and soft in this place that Themyscirans used to call "Man's World." If anything she had found here was worth fighting for, it was her.  
She signed them up for the next song. She walked over to Jennifer, a little unsteady after all those drinks, but doing her best to hide it. As the DJ announced their names, she took Jennifer’s hand.  
“Would you do me the honor of singing this next song?”  
Jennifer laughed. “Oh my god, you’re so drunk. What are we singing?”  
As they stepped onstage a familiar bass line began to play.  
“Oh god, is this Ice Ice Baby?” Jennifer asked. “Diana, how much have you had? You might have alcohol poisoning.”  
Diana began to sing. “Um boom ba bay.”  
Jennifer’s eyes lit up. She joined in. “Um boom ba bay. Um boom ba bay bay.”  
“Pressure!”  
They serenaded each other with a passionate version of Under Pressure, with Jennifer singing Freddie Mercury’s lines and Diana taking David Bowie’s. And while they both liked Queen, it soon became apparent that much more was happening onstage between its singers than just a tribute to an English glam band. They sang to each other, not to the audience, and their performance was intimate but cathartic. Through the song they released all their tensions and worries. Even Jennifer, who did not seem to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders in the same way that Diana did, sometimes felt herself screaming rather than singing. But by the end of the song the two women were facing each other, resting their foreheads together, singing as though they were the only ones there. “This is our last dance. This is ourselves, under pressure.”  
The music ended and the bar burst into rounds of applause. They left the stage, Diana clinging to Jennifer in a way that she hoped looked more affectionate than drunk, though she was definitely both.  
“I love you,” Diana said.  
“I love you too.”  
“I don’t want this to be our last dance.”  
“What are you talking about?” Jennifer asked.  
“I don’t want to give so much of myself away that I don’t have anything left for you,” she said. Jennifer was clearly confused.  
“Honey, is that what you feel like you do? Baby. You give plenty to me. Tonight you even out to my favorite bar, when I know you didn’t want to, just because you knew it meant a lot to me. Which might not seem like a big deal, but the fact that you still think of me, even when you’re exhausted from literally saving the world, it means so much to me.”  
“I thought you’d be upset with me because I’m not really fun at a bar. I thought I was ruining our evening.”  
“Oh honey, I’m not upset. I knew that you weren’t having a very good time when we first got there, so after our first couple of drinks I decided to back off. Instead of pressuring you to sing, and get super drunk…”  
“I did get super drunk.”  
Jennifer giggled. “I know. But anyway, I just figured I’d let you sit here in the booth and chill with Storm while I played a few rounds of pool with Kate and Patsy and then we could go home. And then you and Storm were talking, and you seemed to be having a good time, so, you know, I just kept playing.”  
“That song has me thinking. I _do_ have to change my way of caring about ourselves.”  
“What?”  
“The line in the song. It means I have to make sure I show you how much I care about you, and our relationship. Storm thinks so too. I mean, I didn’t even remember our anniversary.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself, baby. You got busy. You forgot. If anyone going to understand it's me, Diana.”  
“Yeah but I shouldn’t be too busy for you. I should be treating you like you’re just as important as the next UN meeting or whatever Justice League bullshit is going on at the moment. Jennifer. You’re my world.”  
Jennifer caressed her face with one hand. “You’re my world too, Diana. Daughter of Themyscira. Goddess of my heart.”  
Diana closed her eyes and leaned in to the embrace. She pressed her body against Jennifer’s. She felt safe and loved.  
“Come on,” Jennifer said. “Let’s go home.”  
It was a simple sentence. But it echoed in Diana’s mind the rest of the evening: in the cab, in the elevator, walking through the door of their apartment.  
“Jennifer? You’re right. I have to go home.”  
She Hulk laughed. “Are you still drunk? Because we’re already here.”  
“No. I mean yes, a little bit, but no. I have to go home.”  
She Hulk’s shoulders sank. “To Themyscira.”  
“Yes.”  
“For how long?”  
“I don’t know. But there’s something that I’m missing here. I think I have to go back home to find it.”  
She nodded and looked away.  
“Will you come with me?”  
She looked back. “Really?”  
“Please. I know you've been working with the Avengers lately, but if they could possibly spare you for a little while….”  
“Do they even allow outside visitors on Themyscira?”  
“They’ll make an exception for me. Besides, Amazonians have always shown kindness to strangers, and you’ll have an easier time fitting in than most.”  
“I would love to! Oh god, for a second I thought you were about to break up with me.”  
“What?”  
“I thought you were going to tell me that you were going away, and it might be best if we called it off, because you didn’t know when you’d be back.”  
“I'll be honest, I don't really know how long I expect to be gone. But I can’t imagine going without you.”  
They kissed then, slowly at first, then more hungrily.  
“When do we leave?” Jennifer asked, when they finally came up for air.  
Diana traced her Jennifer’s jawline with her finger. “As soon as you can get your Avengers shifts covered. You should call Tony.”  
She-Hulk made a face. “I don’t talk to Tony unless I have to. I’ll call Carol.”  
Diana smiled. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”


End file.
